


Brooke and Lynn: The Beginning

by TheDarkOne121



Series: The Ink Twins [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Origins, first day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/pseuds/TheDarkOne121
Summary: Marian Winters was just a nineteen-year-old girl who graduated high school back in the early 1920s. After graduating, Marian wasn't sure what to do with her life. She originally thought she was going to work at her parents' bakery shop for the rest of her life.She never expected for Joey Drew to suddenly show up in his car and offer her a chance to become a part of her favorite TV show to watch back home.





	Brooke and Lynn: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series of one-shots I posted on DeviantArt.

The moment Joey Drew heard that beautiful singing voice he quickly told his driver to slow down.  
  
He looks out his opened window, spotting a young, Asian girl walking down the sidewalk. Her ebony black hair and dark blue school dress flow against the gentle breeze of the wind as she sings her song. Even though he couldn't understand the words, Joey felt like he was in heaven just from hearing that girl sing it.  
  
Then he remembers Sammy's words weeks ago:  _"If only they had a voice, a voice that can bring them to life."_  
  
"Excuse me!" the girl has ceased her singing, turning her head to his direction, showing off her dark green eyes. Joey quickly turns to his driver. "Can you stop the car, please?"  
  
The car came to a complete stop, thus making the girl stop in her walk as well. She's looking at the older man before her with curious eyes, wondering why someone like him with a car like that was talking to her.  
  
"What's your name, little lady?" Joey asks her, a bright smile plastered on his face.  
  
She hesitates for a moment. "Marian Winters," her voice was pure American, no hints of that accent from the song she was singing. She's still looking at the old man strangely.  
  
"Marian Winters, I'm Joey Drew of Sillyvision," he sticks his hand out for a handshake, which Marian took. "I assume you've heard of Bendy, correct?"  
  
Marian nods. "He's my favorite cartoon to watch."  
  
Joey smiles, this is just too perfect. "Well, how would you feel about joining in on his crazy adventures?"

* * *

That's how Marian found herself at Joey Drew Studios. After accepting Joey's offer, he let her ride in his car and brought her studios. Marian always did love watching the Bendy cartoons and sometimes imagine herself in on those adventures. But she never thought she would literally be a part of those adventures as a voice actress. She's just a nineteen-year-old girl that just got out of high school.  
  
But the moment she stepped into the studio, she knew that this was real.  
  
"Sammy!" Joey calls from down a hall. Soon, a man walks up to them. Marian didn't know why but she suddenly feels uneasy around him. The way his eyes look is the type that her father has told her to stay away from.  
  
But she still reaches out and shook his hand when he offers it to her; her mother did tell her it was rude to not accept a handshake.  
  
"Sammy, this here is Marian Winters," Joey introduces the two. "This gal here is going to be our special voice for the Twins!"  
  
Sammy's eyes seem to glow at that, not in a way that makes Marian feel comfortable. "Really? That's marvelous news!"  
  
"Why don't you show Miss Winters the recording booth, Sam?" Joey suggests, slowly backing away with the help of his cane. "I've got some business to attend, would ya be a pal?"  
  
"Of course," once Joey is out of eyesight, Sammy turns his unnerving eyes to Marian and gestures down the hall behind him. "Shall we?"

* * *

Sammy Lawerence, as Marian comes to know, is the director of the music department for Bendy's show. While he prefers to work on music, Sammy has created two characters - known as the Twins - that represent his music. He tells her the Twins are a passion project of his and Joey has agreed to let him work on it.  
  
According to him, the Twins official designs have been completed, he just needs someone to voice them.  
  
"That's where you come in, Marian," Sammy tells her as they enter the recording booth, which just so happens to be occupied by another person.  
  
The person in question just so happens to be a short woman in her early thirties, her short, golden blonde hair was put up on these nice rolls. She's wearing a nice green dress with a cute little hat on top. Everything about the woman was clean and tidy compared to Marian; who has long hair with the fringes nearly covering her eyes and the old, hand-me-down school uniform she's wearing.  
  
Everything about them seems so different.  
  
"That's enough, Susie," Sammy says, gaining the woman's attention. "You're good for today."  
  
The woman, Susie, nods before gathering up her things. Just as she was about to walk out of the booth she took notice of Marian.  
  
"Hey, you're the new actress for the Twins, right?" Susie asks her in her light Southern accent.  
  
Marian nods. "Yes..."  
  
Susie sticks out her hand, which Marian took. "Susie Campbell, the voice for Alice Angel."  
  
"Marian Winters, the voice for the Twins."  
  
The two talked for a moment; explaining how they both got their roles for the show, their age - Susie looked so surprised when Marian told her that she just graduated high school - and their families. The whole time, Marian likes talking to Susie. So far, all the workers at the studios she met were guys, it's nice to talk to another girl for a while.  
  
When Susie had to leave Marian did her best not to look uncomfortable being alone with Sammy in the room.

* * *

For over the course of a few hours, Sammy has been helping Marian practice her lines for episode one of the Twins. It had been a nervous process but Marian has come to know her two characters very well; Brooke is a gentle singer while Lynn is the abrasive dancer. What really caught her attention on the two was their close relationship.  
  
Marian's an only child but she's had peers who have siblings. All she's ever heard from them were how annoying and bratty their siblings are.  
  
But Brooke and Lynn weren't anything like how her peers described what having siblings was like. It's pretty clear that despite their differences those two deeply love each other, especially with the way Lynn seems to defend Brooke when the oldest twin was picked on by the Butcher Gang.  
  
Marian almost wished she had a sibling like that.  
  
"Now remember," Sammy begins from outside the booth, they're going to start recording an episode. "Brooke's enthusiastic while Lynn's more pessimistic."  
  
Marian nods before sighing. Here she goes...  
  
"Golly, Lynn! Take a look at this!"  

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious, Marina's voiced by Ella Lentini.


End file.
